mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Sunshower Raindrops/Gallery/Seasons 1-2
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Pinkie Pie never stops talking S01E01.png|Twilight is not amused. Pinkie Pie gasp S01E01.png|This is the first appearance of Sunshower Raindrops. Twilight is tired S1E1.png Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 1 S1E01.png|This is Sunshower Raindrops with an upside down tail. Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 2 S1E01.png Ponies staring at Nightmare Moon S1E01.png|Sunshower Raindrops and the other ponies shocked. The Ticket Master Rainbow Dash's Fantastic Filly Flash S1E03.png|You seem derped, Sunshower Raindrops. The crowd before the Buccaneer Blaze S1E03.png Rainbow Dash's dream of the Gala S01E03.png|Close your eyes! Crowd cheering for Rainbow Dash S1E03.png|Sunshower Raindrops can be seen next to White Lightning in the crowd. The ponies are admiring Rainbow Dash S1E03.png Rarity wedding S01E03.png Applebuck Season Any more interruptions S1E04.png Boast Busters Crowd gathers around stage S1E06.png Crowd standing wide eyed S1E06.png|Sunshower Raindrops is watching Trixie. Pinkie Pie in crowd S01E06.png Sunshower Raindrops ID S1E6.png|Close-up of Sunshower Raindrops. The ponies wonder what's going on S1E06.png|Standing with Minuette, Lemon Hearts, Cherry Berry, Sunshower Raindrops, and Shoeshine. Look Before You Sleep Rarity using magic S1E8.png|Being overshadowed by Rarity's mane Winter Wrap Up Twilight Running S1E11.png Twilight is eager S1E11.png Ponies listening to Mayor Mare S1E11.png Twilight jumping above the other ponies S1E11.png Weather Team S1E11.png|Gathering with the rest of the Weather Team at the beginning of Winter Wrap Up. Rainbow Dash Singing Her Heart Out S1E11.png|Sunshower Raindrops singing with the rest of the Pegasus ponies. All three teams singing S1E11.png|Two Sunshower Raindrops? Rainbow Dash heading out to join other pegasi S1E11.png Spotlight on Twilight Sparkle S1E11.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash arguing S1E11.png|Another two Sunshower Raindrops! Fluttershy to Rainbow Dash "Stop!" S1E11.png|Honesty and Kindness arguing. Rainbow Dash "Ugh! Make up your minds!" S1E11.png Rainbowshine says Ditzy went north S1E11.png|Going North to get the Southern birds? Ponyville in Chaos S1E11.png|This is a very, very disorganized Winter Wrap Up. Rainbow Dash and the pegasi start over S1E11.png Pegasi cleaning up snow S1E11.png Feeling Pinkie Keen The Pegasi movers' truck S1E15.png|Sunshower Raindrops is working for a moving company. For Shame Derpy S1E15.png|Think she and Derpy are gonna get fired? Sonic Rainboom Pegasi mixing rainbows S1E16.png Rainbow flying past the audience S1E16.png Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Fluttershy carry victorious Rainbow Dash on their backs S1E16.png Green Isn't Your Color Catwalk S1E20-S8E4.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles The teacher sees Rarity's new cutie mark S1E23.png Derpy Hooves Ferris wheel clones S1E23.png Twilight in an awkward moment S1E23.png Cherry Fizzy "Are you okay?" S01E23.png The Best Night Ever Applejack Fantasy S1E26.png Crowd after Twilight's verse S01E26.png|Singing along with the rest. Season two Lesson Zero Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png|Sunshower Raindrops is trying to take what rightfully belongs to Big McIntosh (he deserves a friend because he always works pretty much alone in the farm). Big McIntosh with Smarty Pants S2E03.png Twilight can't reach2 S02E03.png Mayor gimme that! S02E03.png Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png|This little plush toy shall belong to me!!! Ponies after the fight S02E03.png|Sunshower Raindrops about to lay down the hurt on a pony. Luna Eclipsed Sunshower Raindrops in Viking costume S02E04.png|Sunshower Raindrops is wearing a Viking costume. Sunshower Raindrops Costume 2 S2E04.png|This is Sunshower Raindrops alternative costume. Sea Swirl's Costume S2E4.png|Sunshower Raindrops is behind Sea Swirl. Twilight walking S2E04.png Derpy and Crew S2E4.png|Sunshower Raindrops along with other ponies. Big McIntosh pulling hay wagon S2E04.png|Big McIntosh is pulling a wagon with Sunshower Raindrops on top of it. Ponies and Spike cheering S2E04.png Crowd watching S2E04.png Pinkie Pie fleeing into Ponyville with foals S2E04.png Princess Luna coming down S2E04.png Luna 'Citizens of Ponyville!' S2E04.png Luna talking S2E04.png Luna hoof on her neck S2E04.png Luna hoof in air S2E04.png Ponies backing up from Luna S2E04.png Princess Luna well... S2E4.png Luna enjoyed S2E04.png Luna 'The fun has been doubled!' S2E04.png|Cheering for Princess Luna. Ponies cheer for Luna S2E04.png Ponies backing up from Luna 2 S2E04.png Ponies scared by the toy spider S2E04.png Zapping toy spiders S2E04.png Spiders going down S2E04.png Zapping toy spider S2E04.png Mayor on a falling pole S2E04.png|What happened to her costume? Ponyville Scared S2E4.png Ponyville Upset S2E4.png|Sunshower Raindrops with another filly. Candy S2E04.png Ponies cheering for Luna S2E04.png Pipsqueak tugging on Luna's tail S2E4.png Luna and ponies laughing S2E04.png Sisterhooves Social Sister Crowd S2E5.png The ponies observe the competition S2E05.png|Sunshower Raindrops is in the crowd. Ponies listening to Granny Smith S02E05.png|Sunshower Raindrops in the crowd in front of Lyra Heartstrings. Berryshine and her sister S02E05.png Berryshine bumping into Piña Colada S02E05.png Berryshine and Piña Colada derp S02E05.png Eggs shattered S2E05.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rainbow Dash rescues Pony Citizens S2E8.png|Sunshower Raindrops is admiring Rainbow Dash. Hearth's Warming Eve Earth ponies, Pegasi and unicorns S02E11.png|These are Earth, Unicorn and Pegasus ponies. Audience of the grand summit S2E11.png|The leaders are going to have a discussion. Pegasus ponies applause S2E11.png|Its really hard to tell if she's Sunshower Raindrops]], but her color is quite the same, so it may be her. The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Ponies singing along 3 S2E15.png|This is Sunshower Raindrops among other ponies. Ponies singing along 4 S2E15.png|All these ponies are joyfully singing. Ponies watching Flim and Flam S2E15.png|The Flim Flam Brothers singing in front of other ponies. Everypony happy S02E15.png|All them ponies look adorable. Twilight and friends want to help S2E15.png A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie marching with crowd S2E18.png Pinkie Pie leaping crowd S2E18.png Sassaflash, Sunshower Raindrops, and Parasol smiling S02E18.png|Sunshower Raindrops Smiling happily with two other ponies. Putting Your Hoof Down Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png|Sunshower Raindrops is behind Cherry Berry and Minuette. It's About Time Everypony else S02E20.png Hurricane Fluttershy Fliers landing on the ground S2E22.png Rainbow beginning her speech S2E22.png Thunderlane smiling S2E22.png Nopony's getting sick on my watch S2E22.png|Seriously Thunderlane. Twilight that you! S2E22.png|Sunshower Raindrops is among other ponies. Blossomforths poor spine S02E22.png|Rainbow Coach is making sure everyone's working out. Weightlifting with Pegasi on track S02E22.png|Those wings are mighty strong. Ponies about to fly away S2E22.png|Ponies are preparing to take off. Pegasi watching Flitter S2E22.png Fluttershy nervous S2E22.png|Watching Fluttershy take off. Line of uncertain Pegasi S2E22.png Sunshower Raindrops gives out S02E22.png|Sunshower Raindrops looks a bit exhausted. Disoriented Pegasi S2E22.png Twilight, Spike and two pegasi looking up S2E22.png Pegasi encouraged again S2E22.png Yeah Pegasus YEAH!! S2E22.png |index}}